Waiting for your help
by Renesmee93
Summary: Bella lebt mit ihrem Ehemann in einem Haus in Forks. Nach Außen sehen sie aus, als wären sie ein glückliches Ehepaar. Doch er rastet häufig aus und schlägt sie. Bella hingegen betrinkt sich immer, damit sie nicht so viel davon mitkriegt, und isst kaum noch. So geht es viele Jahre. Bis(s) sie im Krankenhaus von Dr. Cullen verartztet wird. Wird sie so doch noch ihr Glück finden?
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen. Grelles Licht blendete mich. Ich blinzelte bis ich etwas erkennen konnte. Die Decke über mir war weiß, ebenso die Wände. Ich lag auch unter einer weißen Bettdecke. Das konnte nur eins bedeuten. Ich war mal wieder im Krankenhaus. Dann hatte ER mich wohl wieder zu hart zugerichtet. Warum war er nur so geworden? Warum hatte ich es nicht verhindert? Ich kannte die Antworten auf diese Fragen nicht. Ich wusste nur eins: Ich konnte so nicht mehr leben. Wenn ich vor kurzem noch geglaubt habe, er würde sich vllt doch noch ändern, dann war ich mir jetzt sicher, dass dies nie geschehen würde. Ich hatte es mir selbst nicht eingestehen wollen, aber er hatte mich zerstört. Ich war ein innerliches Wrack. Wieso hatte ich mich jemals auf ihn eingelassen? Auf diese Frage wusste ich eine Antwort. Er hatte mir damals seine volle Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Er sah gut aus, war charmant, überaus sexy und er bat mich um ein Date. Wie hätte ich ihm da wieder stehen können?

Und nun lag ich hier im Krankenhaus. Wieder einmal gedemütigt, geschlagen und betrunken. Alkohol konnte so viele Probleme lösen. Und ich sah und sehe einfach keinen anderen Ausweg mehr. Ich habe die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass es mir irgendwann ein Mal besser gehen könnte. Vermutlich waren alle Kerle gleich. Aber ich konnte nicht weg. Das würde er nicht zulassen. Und wo sollte ich auch hin? Zurück zu meinen Eltern? Nein. Ich kann ihnen doch nicht so zur Last fallen. Außerdem würden sie sich nur unnötig Sorgen machen. Ich würde das schon durchstehen. Irgendwie. Zusammen mit Alkohol war alles möglich.

Das Öffnen der Tür riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

Ein wirklich gut aussehender, junger Arzt kam herein und studierte meine Krankenakte eingehend. Er hatte blonde Haare, war muskulös und sah irgendwie unnatürlich blass aus. Noch blasser als ich. Das ist echt mal eine Leistung.

Er trat einen Schritt näher an mein Krankenbett heran und blickte mich mit so viel Sorge im Gesicht an, wie ich es noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Wie auch? Wer sorgte sich denn schon um mich?


	2. You're my miracle

**1. You're my miracle…**

Es war so unglaublich. Immer wenn ich ihn sah, konnte ich nicht glauben, dass er mich ausgewählt hatte. Das war schon damals so gewesen, als er mich um unser erstes Date gebeten hat. Ich war immer die unscheinbare, schüchterne, durchschnittliche Bella gewesen. Niemand hatte mir besondere Beachtung geschenkt. Okay…vielleicht wurde ich schon mehr beachtet als andere. Aber das hatte ich ja nicht anders erwartet. Ich Isabella Marie Swan. Die Tochter des reichen Ehepaares Swan. Die beschlossen haben in der verregneten Kleinstadt Forks Urlaub zu machen anstatt im warmen Los Angeles zu bleiben. Ich freute mich natürlich riesig auf diesen Urlaub. 'Spricht da etwa wieder Sarkasmus?' Natürlich nicht. Nieeemaals…okay…ich schweife vom Thema ab.

Wo war ich noch stehen geblieben? Achja…

Tja...ich freute mich also riesig auf unseren gemeinsamen Urlaub. Doch dank Aaron wurde es ein so - so wunderbarer Urlaub. Er faszinierte mich und machte mich so glücklich wie lange nicht mehr. Ihr müsst wissen, dass meine Eltern zwar wirklich nett waren, aber in letzter Zeit lief es in ihrer Ehe nicht mehr so gut. Doch da sie in Los Angeles sehr angesehene Persönlichkeiten waren, versuchten sie alles, damit es nach Außen so wirkte, als wären wir die perfekte kleine Familie. Und das mit Erfolg. Wir waren Vorbilder für viele Familien in Los Angeles. Aber genug davon.

Natürlich kam bald schon der Tag der Abreise - wir waren ja nur in Forks, um Urlaub zu machen. Schmerzlich wurde mir bewusst, wie sehr ich Aaron liebte. Meine mum versuchte mir natürlich einzureden, dass das gar nicht ginge, da wir noch viel zu jung waren und wir noch viel zu erleben hatten. Sie wollte nicht, dass ich mich jetzt schon so fest binde, wie ich es tat. Doch das war mir egal. Für mich gab es nur Aaron. Und für Aaron gab es nur mich. Wir waren wie füreinander geschaffen. Mein ganz persönlicher Traum ging in Erfüllung, als ich ihn fand.

Es tat weh nun von ihm zugehen. Doch blieben wir in Kontakt. Ich flog in allen Schulferien zu ihm nach Forks. Meine Eltern hatten ja die Mittel dazu. Auch wenn er mich nie besuchen konnte, da er und sein Dad nach dem Tod seiner Mum nicht gerade viel besaßen, hatten wir eine wunderbare Zeit zusammen. Er zeigte mir, was es wirklich hieß zu leben. Und auch meine Mum musste sich eingestehen, dass ich bei Aaron glücklicher war als zu Hause. So kam es, dass sie meinen Entschluss mit 18 zu Aaron nach Forks zuziehen voll und ganz unterstützte. Sie freute sich für mich und fand, dass das natürlich auch gut in der Presse aussah. Doch davon wollte ich gar nichts wissen. Ich zählte bloß die Tage bis ich endlich wieder bei Aaron sein konnte. Und dieses mal wäre es für immer. Es war wirklich wie ein Märchen. Märchenhaft war auch sein Heiratsantrag bei meinem letzten Besuch in Forks.

_Flashback:_

_Es war ein wunderschöner Tag in Forks. Die Sonne schien ausnahmsweise mal. Ja die Sonne würde ich wirklich vermissen, wenn ich endlich 18 war und hier wohnen würde. Ich blickte neben mich und da lag er. Der Mann meiner Träume. Wer braucht schon diese wärmende Sonne da oben, wenn man doch direkt neben sich seine eigene hatte? Er war so wunderschön wie er dort lag. Ich konnte nicht anders und musste ihn wieder einmal anstarren. Es war wie eine Sucht und er war meine persönliche Droge. Wenn das keine wahre Liebe war, was dann?_

_"Woran denkst du, Liebes?"_

_"An dich. Und an unsere gemeinsame Zeit. Ich kann es kaum erwarten endlich 18 zu sein!"_

_Er lächelte mich an. Sein lächeln war das schönste, das ich je gesehen hatte._

_"Komm mal mit. Ich muss dir etwas zeigen."_

_Er stand auf, zog mich an meiner Hand hoch und ging mit mir weg. Wohin er bloß wollte? Dann machte er mir ein Tuch vor die Augen. Mein Herz pochte wie wild. Ich hatte schon Angst es würde mir gleich aus meiner Brust raushüpfen._

_Aaron nahm meine Hand und zog mich weiter. Ich wurde immer aufgregter._

_"Wir sind da!"_

_Als er das sagte, nahm er mir das Tuch von den Augen. Und was ich dann sah verschlug mir die Sprache. Direkt vor mir stand ein kleiner Tisch mit Essen auf einem Steg. Die Sonne war gerade dabei unterzugehen und ich wusste, ich würde dieses Bild nie mehr vergessen. Es war so wunderschön._

_Aaron sah irgendwie nervös aus. Vielleicht sollte ich ihm einfach mal sagen, wie schön ich das hier fand…_

_"Wow Aaron…ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Das ist so - so wunderschön!"_

_Er sah ein wenig erleichtert aus, doch trotzdem schien er noch nervös. Was hatte er denn nur?_

_"Schön, dass es dir gefällt! Setz dich doch erst mal…"_

_Als ich mich setzte, kniete er vor mir nieder. Oh mein Gott! Er wollte doch nicht? oder doch? Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott! Bitte, lieber Gott, er muss mir einfach einen Antrag machen!_

_"Isabella Marie Swan…Bella…ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich bis an unsere Lebensende glücklich machen werde. Wie könnte ich auch nicht? Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass es mir jedes Mal wenn ich dich sehe, die Sprache verschlägt. Und deshalb muss ich dich jetzt fragen: Willst du mich heiraten?"_

_Ich war so glücklich, dass ich anfing zu weinen. Freudentränen. So was schaffte auch nur mein Aaron…_

_"Ja Aaron. Ja ich will dich heiraten!"_

_Er lächelte mich an und in seinen Augen sah ich pure Freude. Er sah so glücklich aus. Und ich ebenfalls. Und das alles an diesem bezaubernden Ort. Es war wie in einem Traum. Aber das war auch kein Wunder. Er war schließlich mein Märchenprinz. Mein Traummann…_

_Flashback Ende_

Und nun saß ich hier in meinem Zimmer in Los Angeles und wartete auf morgen. Morgen hatte ich Geburtstag. Und da ich mit der Schule schon fertig war, würde ich gleich morgen nach Forks zu Aaron fliegen. Schon bald würden wir also heiraten. Er hatte mir auch einen so wunderschönen Ring gegeben. Er sagte, dass das der Ring war, den seine Mum von seinem Dad bekommen hat, als er ihr den Antrag gemacht hat. Ich war so gerührt von dieser Geste, dass mir auch jetzt noch die Tränen kamen, wenn ich diesen Ring an meinem Finger sah. Ich konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass ich so viel Glück haben sollte.

Total aufgeregt legte ich mich ins Bett. Morgen müsste ich ausgeschlafen sein, der Flug wird bestimmt anstrengend. Und wieder einmal träumte ich von meinem Märchenprinzen Aaron…


	3. A perfect life

_**Und nun saß ich hier in meinem Zimmer in Los Angeles und wartete auf morgen. Morgen hatte ich Geburtstag. Und da ich mit der Schule schon fertig war, würde ich gleich morgen nach Forks zu Aaron fliegen. Schon bald würden wir also heiraten. Er hatte mir auch einen so wunderschönen Ring gegeben. Er sagte, dass das der Ring war, den seine Mum von seinem Dad bekommen hat, als er ihr den Antrag gemacht hat. Ich war so gerührt von dieser Geste, dass mir auch jetzt noch die Tränen kamen, wenn ich diesen Ring an meinem Finger sah. Ich konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass ich so viel Glück haben sollte.**_

_**Total aufgeregt legte ich mich ins Bett. Morgen müsste ich ausgeschlafen sein, der Flug wird bestimmt anstrengend. Und wieder einmal träumte ich von meinem Märchenprinzen Aaron…**_

**2. A ****perfect**** life**

Ein fürchterliches, schrilles Geräusch riss mich aus meinem Traum. Der Traum war merkwürdig. Zuerst war da Aaron. Mein Engel. Er sah auch in meinem Traum so wunderschön aus. Doch plötzlich veränderte sich das Bild. Mein über alles geliebter Engel bekam rote, bedrohliche Augen. Es sah aus, als würde er gleich auf mich losgehen und ich hatte Angst. So hatte ich Aaron noch nie gesehen. Doch dann veränderte sich das Bild wieder. Aaron verschwand und an seine Stelle trat ein blasser Mann mit bronzefarbenen, verwuschelten Haaren. Er glich viel mehr einem Engel als Aaron es tat. Ich sah - nein starrte - ihn an. Da tauchte auf seinem Gesicht ein lächeln auf und in seinen Augen konnte ich pures Glück sehen. Ich wollte auf ihn zugehen. Er hielt mir seine Hand entgegen. Doch wieder änderte sich das Bild. Aaron stand nun wieder vor mir. Auch wenn die roten Augen nun verschwunden waren, glich er jetzt nicht mehr einem Engel. Der Engel den ich eben gesehen hatte, hatte alles in den Schatten gestellt. Doch ich konnte meine Beine nicht davon abhalten auf Aaron, dessen Lächeln langsam aber sicher bösartig aussah, zuzugehen. Panisch sah ich mich nach dem Engel mit den goldenen Augen um. Doch er war nirgends zu sehen. Nun stand ich direkt vor Aaron. Seine Augen hatten wieder diesen eigenartigen rot Ton angenommen…

An dieser Stelle hatte mein Wecker mich geweckt. Was für ein merkwürdiger Traum. Doch ich schob den Gedanken an diesen Traum beiseite. Heute war es endlich soweit. Heute würde ich Aaron wieder sehen. Ich spürte wieder diese Freude in mir aufsteigen, die schon seit Wochen in mir war.

Ich duschte mich zog mir eine gemütliche Hose und meine Lieblingsbluse an und ging die Treppe nach unten, um zu frühstücken.

In der Küche war der Tisch bereits gedeckt. Meine Mum kam sofort auf mich zu.

"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Bella-Schatz!"

Ach ja…das war heute ja auch noch…das hatte ich ganz vergessen.

Mum strahlte mich an und nahm mich in ihre Arme.

"Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass meine kleine schon erwachsen ist. Ich werde dich so vermissen!"

"Danke Mum. Ich werde dich auch vermissen!"

Und das war nicht einmal gelogen. Auch wenn meine Familie alles andere als perfekt war und ich mir manchmal wünschte, weniger in der Öffentlichkeit zu stehen, so war es doch meine Familie. Und ich liebte meine Eltern über alles. Ich war so glücklich, was sie mir alles ermöglichten. Ohne sie hätte ich Aaron nicht so oft besuchen können. Ich hätte ihn ohne sie ja noch nicht mal kennen gelernt.

Mum hielt mich immer noch in ihren Armen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es ihr so schwer fallen würde, mich gehen zulassen. Aber ich war nun schließlich 18. Was hielt mich da noch zu Hause? Aaron wartete auf mich. Eine Hochzeit wartete auf mich. Und ich konnte gar nicht in Worte fassen, wie glücklich ihr war, endlich nach Forks ziehen zukönnen.

_A/N jetzt hab ich keine Lust mehr auf den ganzen Geburtstagsquatsch. Das reicht jetzt vom Frühstück, oder? Ich will endlich vorankommen…:D:D_

Und nun saß ich im Flugzeug. Nun gab es kein zurück mehr. Die Lampen, die einen darauf hinwiesen, dass man sich nun anschnallen sollte, leuchteten auf und ich wurde immer aufgeregter. Gleich würde ich in Seattle sein. Dann war ich nur noch eine Autofahrt von einer Stunde von Aaron entfernt. Er konnte mich leider nicht abholen, da er arbeiten musste. Aber Jacob, den ich bei einem meiner vielen Besuche in Forks kennen gelernt hatte, würde mich abholen. Ich freute mich schon darauf, ihn wieder zusehen. Er war wirklich ein netter Kerl. Nicht zu vergleichen mit Aaron. Aber wirklich nett.

Da landete das Flugzeug auch schon. Ich war wohl noch nie so aufgeregt…

Nun war ich verheiratet. Die Flitterwochen mit Aaron waren so schön. Er war wohl wirklich die liebevollste, charmanteste, tollste,… Person auf der Welt. Und er gehörte nur mir. Meine große Liebe. Wir wohnten noch immer bei seinem Dad. Aaron wollte ihn nicht alleine lassen. Er meinte, dass sein Dad es noch immer nicht verkraftet hatte, dass seine Frau gestorben war. Ich fand eigentlich, es war an der Zeit ein eigenes Leben anzufangen. Aber gut…wenn Aaron es so wollte, würden wir halt noch ein bisschen bleiben. Aber ich hatte ihn fast soweit. Mir fielen immer wieder neue, noch bessere Argumente ein, die dafür sprachen, auszuziehen. Erst gestern meinte ich zu ihm, dass es für seinen Dad bestimmt nicht angenehm war, die ganze Zeit ein glückliches Ehepaar um sich herum zuhaben. Er hatte seine Frau doch schließlich schon sehr früh verloren. Das schien ihm sehr einleuchtend zu sein. Doch ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass es eigentlich bloß Aaron war, der nicht loslassen konnte.

Ich hatte mich bereits nach einer passenden Wohnung für uns umgesehen. Natürlich ohne dass Aaron das wusste. Er wäre nicht sehr begeistert.

Doch heute - Aaron und ich schlenderten gemütlich durch die Gegend - sah ich das perfekte Haus. Auch Aaron war begeistert. Und er wusste, dass wir uns schnell entscheiden mussten. Sonst würde das Haus anderweitig vergeben werden. Ich rief den Makler an und musste erfahren, dass es unsere finanziellen Mittel überbieten würde. Aber das lies sich regeln. Ich hatte immer noch sehr guten Kontakt zu meinen Eltern. Vielleicht würden sie uns etwas Geld leihen. Aaron war von der Idee nicht so begeistert. Es hat ihm noch nie so gefallen, dass ich mehr Geld ins Haus brachte als er. Er hätte es lieber, wenn ich zu Hause bleiben würde und er der Alleinverdiener wäre. Und damit hatte ich das perfekte Argument, um ihn davon zu überzeugen das Geld meiner Eltern anzunehmen und dieses Haus zu kaufen - dann würde ich mich nämlich nur noch um de Haushalt kümmern. Somit willigte er ein. Und heute war das treffen mit dem Makler. Ich war wirklich aufgeregt. Es war so ein schönes Haus. Es war bald mein Haus…

Heute war es endlich so weit. Alles war geregelt. Wir konnten in unser neues Haus einziehen. Wir hatten wirklich schöne Möbel bekommen und es glich nun nicht mehr nur von Außen meinem Traumhaus. Ich kann gar nicht beschreiben wie glücklich ich doch war.

Als wir nun mit unserer Kleidung im Gebäck vor diesem Haus standen, schien mein Herz wieder einmal aus meiner Brust springen zu wollen. Ich hatte das Haus ganz alleine eingerichtet. Aaron hatte es noch nie von innen gesehen. Ich hoffte so sehr, dass es ihm gefallen würde. Es musste ihm einfach gefallen. Wir hatten schon immer ähnliche Vorstellungen davon, wie ein Haus sein musste, um für uns gemütlich zu sein. Ja um einfach unser Haus zu sein. Ich hatte mich sehr daran gehalten. Warum auch nicht? doch trotzdem hatte ich Angst, es würde ihm nicht gefallen. Doch als wir in das Haus eintraten, sah er vollkommen glücklich aus.

"Jetzt habe ich alles, was ich brauche in meinem Leben. Einen guten Job mit Aufstiegschancen, ein wunderschönes Haus und die beste Ehefrau, die sich ein Mann wünschen kann. Mein Leben ist perfekt."

Das von ihm zu hören tat so gut. Es half mir, nicht traurig zu sein, dass ich nun meinen Job aufgeben musste. Ich hatte so gerne in der Schule gearbeitet. Aber ich wollte Aaron einfach jeden Wunsch erfüllen. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Und ich wusste, er wäre sauer auf mich, wenn ich ihm seine Wünsche nicht erfüllte. So gern ich auch seine Wünsche erfüllte, so sehr hatte ich auch Angst davor, dass er irgendwann doch einmal sauer auf mich war, weil ich etwas falsch gemacht hatte. Er war zwar ein netter Mann, aber ich wollte ihn unter keinen Umständen jemals zum Feind haben. Das könnte nicht gut ausgehen.

Schnell schob ich den Gedanken bei Seite. Was für ein Schwachsinn. Er liebte mich und ich liebte ihn. Wir passten perfekt zueinander. Nicht nur ich erfüllte ihm alle seine Wünsche. Er sah jeden Wunsch in meinen Augen und erfüllte mir diesen dann auch sofort. Es war alles irgendwie zu perfekt um wahr zu sein. Und ich fürchtete mich wirklich vor dem Zeitpunkt an dem unsere perfekte Welt zerbrechen würde.

Und dieser Tag würde kommen. Dessen war ich mir schon damals sicher…


	4. That's what you get! - Paramore

_**Er sah jeden Wunsch in meinen Augen und erfüllte mir diesen dann auch sofort. Es war alles irgendwie zu perfekt um wahr zu sein. Und ich fürchtete mich wirklich vor dem Zeitpunkt an dem unsere perfekte Welt zerbrechen würde.**_

_**Und dieser Tag würde kommen. Dessen war ich mir schon damals sicher…**_

**3. That's what you get! - Paramore**

Ich dachte nicht gerne an diese Zeit zurück. Damals waren wir noch glücklich. Damals war mein Leben noch wunderbar. Damals war Aarons Dad noch am Leben…

Der Tod von Samuel hatte Aaron hart getroffen. Er gab sich selbst die Schuld daran. Er war der Meinung er hätte seinen Dad im Stich gelassen, weil er ausgezogen war. Er dachte, wenn er da geblieben wäre, dann hätte Samuel sich nicht so einsam gefühlt. Dabei war Samuel eines ganz natürlichen Todes gestorben. Niemand hätte das verhindern können. Er war einfach eingeschlafen und nicht wieder aufgewacht. Ich konnte mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass Samuel einsam gewesen ist. Schließlich hatten wir ihn jeden Tag besucht und er hatte viele Freunde, die sich liebevoll um ihn gekümmert hatten seit Mary gestorben ist. Mary war seine Frau - Aarons Mutter. Sie war so hübsch, klug und nett. Sie ist einfach zu früh gestorben. Der Meinung war auch Samuel. Doch alleine war er trotzdem nie. Aaron hatte merkwürdigerweise kein gutes Verhältnis zu seiner Mum. Er mochte sie nicht. Als ich ihn mal darauf ansprach meinte er, sie wäre total falsch. Er behauptete, sie würde nur so tun als sei sie nett und hilfsbereit. Das konnte ich ihm nicht glauben. Ich konnte es mir einfach nicht vorstellen. Das verursachte den ersten Riss in unserer Beziehung. Er beschuldigte mich, ich würde nicht zu ihm stehen. Es war eine schwere Zeit. Er wirkte fast schon erleichtert, als Mary starb. Und er veränderte sich. Er war noch glücklicher, zufriedener. Alle Zweifel waren vergessen und wir waren einfach nur glücklich.

Und dann starb Samuel. Dieser Verlust traf Aaron sehr hart. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sein Dad schon sterben würde. Wer hat das schon? Samuel war völlig gesund und lebensfroh. Sein Tod zog einen dicken Riss in Aarons und meine Beziehung. Dieser Riss ist bis heute nicht geflickt. Aber wie hätten wir Samuels Tod verhindern können? Es war ein Autounfall. Samuel war mit einem Taxi auf dem Weg zu unserem Haus. Eigentlich hatte Aaron ja Recht. Wir hätten Samuel abholen können, oder zu ihm fahren. Aber Samuel wollte nicht so abhängig von uns sein. Deshalb bestand er darauf, mit dem Taxi zufahren. Ein wenig kann ich ja verstehen, warum Aaron mir die Schuld an alldem gab. Aber war das Grund genug mich so zu behandeln? Meiner Meinung nach nicht. Aber er fragte ja gar nicht nach meiner Meinung. Es interessierte ihn schon lange nicht mehr, was ich dachte. Das ist das Schlimmste für mich. Zu wissen, dass Aaron mich nie wieder nach meiner Meinung fragen würde. Nie wieder einfach mal meine Hand halten würde. Er würde mich auch nie wieder lieben. Warum wir noch verheiratet waren wusste ich nicht. Ich war zu feige, um zu gehen. Außerdem konnte ich ihn in dieser schweren Zeit doch nicht alleine lassen. Ich war es ihm schuldig hier zubleiben. Warum er aber noch nie von Scheidung gesprochen hatte wusste ich nicht. Vielleicht genoss er es einfach so viel Macht über eine Frau zuhaben. Vielleicht wollte er mich auch nicht hergeben. Man konnte ja nicht wissen, wie es dann weitergehen würde. Ich glaube, er würde ausrasten, wenn ich jemand neues kennen lernen würde. Vielleicht wollte er mich deshalb nicht loslassen. Schließlich war und bin ich seiner Meinung nach sein Eigentum. 'Du gehörst nur mir!', hatte er mal gesagt. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er das so wörtlich nehmen könnte.

Ich war inzwischen ganz alleine. Aaron hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sich alle meine Freunde von mir abwandten. Niemand wollte mehr etwas mit mir zutun haben. Aber das war auch gut so. So konnte ich wenigstens niemanden in diese Scheiße hier hineinziehen.

"Isabella! Isabella, wo bist du verdammt noch mal? Komm jetzt sofort hier her!"

Aarons rufe holten mich in die Gegenwart zurück. Ich sollte aufhören an die alten Zeiten zu denken. Das Einzige, das davon zurück blieb, war Schmerz. Und Schmerz musste ich jeden Tag schon genug ertragen, da sollte ich nicht auch noch masochistisch werden. Mit einem leisen Seufzen stand ich auf. Der Herr des Hauses hatte schließlich nach seinem Weib verlangt…

That's What You Get…

…Aaron war nun bei der Arbeit. Ich hatte also endlich mal wieder meine Ruhe. Doch bevor er gegangen war, hatte er mir eine Liste mit aufgaben in die Hand gedrückt. Ich musste eigentlich wie immer das Haus sauber halten, Essen kochen und den Garten pflegen. Nichts Neues für mich. Ich drehte meine Musik auf so laut es ging und fing an mit der Hausarbeit. Als eins meiner absoluten Lieblingslieder kam, sang ich laut mit.

"No Sir!

Well, I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.

It's your turn to take a seat

We're settling the final score.

Oh why do we like to hurt so much?

I can't decide.

You have made it harder just to go on.

And why? All the possibilities when I was wrong.

That's what you get when you let your heart win - woah!

That's what you get when you let your heart win - woah!"

Ja das hatte ich nun davon, dass ich mein Herz hatte gewinnen lassen. Mein Mann schlug mich und ich konnte ihm nie entkommen. War es im Leben immer so? Musste auf Glück zwangsweise Pech folgen? Oder auf Liebe Hass? War das Leben da, um dir zu zeigen, dass es kein Happy-End für dich gab? Wofür lebte ich eigentlich? Für meinen Mann? Meine Eltern? Oh nein…Ich lebte für niemanden. Ich könnte auch genauso gut verschwinden. Vielleicht würden meine Eltern das nicht einmal erfahren. War das der Sinn meines Lebens? Das konnte und wollte ich nicht glauben. Ich würde es schon noch eine Weile hier aushalten und dann würde Aaron sich wieder ändern. Er würde über den Tod seines Vaters hinwegkommen und alles wäre wieder so wie früher. Mehr wollte ich gar nicht. Und ich werde bekommen, was ich will!


	5. Fairytale gone Bad - Sunrise Avenue

**4. Fairytale gone Bad – Sunrise Avenue**

So zogen die Monate an mir vorbei. Niemanden schien es zu interessieren, was hier in unserem Haus vor sich ging. Warum auch? Wir hatten keine Freunde hier in der Nachbarschaft. Die Nachbarn waren die einzigen, die etwas ahnen könnten. Sie hörten meine verzweifelten und Aarons wütenden Schreie. Doch trotzdem versuchte niemand mir zu helfen. Sie hatten alle irgendwie Angst vor Aaron. Tja und abgesehen von unseren Nachbarn würde wohl niemand auch nur ahnen, dass Aaron mich schlug, mich vergewaltigte. Nach außen hin wurde der Schein gewahrt, wir wären das perfekte Paar.

So in meinen Gedanken versunken merkte ich gar nicht, wie die Haustür auf ging und Aaron dicht hinter mich trat. Erst ein Schlag auf den Hinterkopf riss mich aus meiner Trance.

„Du sollst hier nicht immer nur so faul herumstehen und träumen! Mach dich an die Arbeit! Ich das Essen etwa noch nicht fertig?!"

„Aaron…E-es dauert nur noch fünf Minuten, dann ist es fertig, versprochen! Die Verspätung tut mir wirklich leid! Sieh dir doch schon mal ein Spiel im Fernsehen an und genieße ein Bier. Ich rufe dich dann zum Essen!"

„Seit wann darfst du mir sagen, was ich tun soll? Natürlich werde ich mir jetzt ein Spiel ansehen und darauf warten, dass du mir das Essen bringst! Ich bin doch nicht dein Hündchen, das du zu dir pfeifen kannst, wenn du meinst, dass ich essen darf! Aber eins glaube mir, du hast dir heute nichts zu essen verdient! Und nun bring mir endlich mein Bier! Faule Schlampe!"

Wie immer konnte ich nicht glauben, dass es tatsächlich mein Aaron war, der mich so behandelte. Er war es in gewisser Hinsicht ja auch nicht. Aber ich würde seine alte Seite schon wieder aus ihm heraus holen. Was waren schon acht Monate?! Er musste einfach seine Zeit zum trauern bekommen.

Nachdem ich Aaron sein Essen gebracht hatte, machte ich mich daran die Küche aufzuräumen.

„Isabella! Komm sofort hierher!"

Was wollte er denn nun schon wieder von mir? Im Grunde war ich doch zu seinem Hündchen geworden. Schnell lief ich also zu ihm ins Wohnzimmer.

„Was ist das?", fragte er und deutete auf einen Fleck auf dem Wohnzimmerfußboden.

Der Fleck kam eindeutig aus seiner Bierflasche, die nun umgekippt auf dem Tisch lag. Ich hatte doch auch gerade erst alles geputzt.

„Das ist Bier, das du verschüttet hast."

„Werde mir hier jetzt nicht frech, Schlampe. Mach das sauber. Und danach kannst du meine Schuhe putzen. Mit deiner Zunge!"

Heute hatte er scheinbar einen besonders schlimmen Tag. Wenn ich jetzt nicht aufpasste, würde er mich vielleicht sogar töten. Schnell nahm ich mir also ein Tuch und wischte das Bier auf. Dann machte ich mich daran seine Schuhe zu putzen. Ich leckte überall mit der Zunge drüber und wischte dann mit einen Tuch hinterher damit auch alles schön glänzen würde. Aaron, der die Schuhe immer noch an den Füßen trug sah mich dabei die ganze Zeit herablassend an.

Endlich fertig mit dieser erniedrigenden Arbeit, lief ich schnell in die Küche und kippte ein großes Glas mit billigem Vodka runter um den Geschmack loszuwerden. Die inzwischen schon fast leere Flasche versteckte ich wieder in unserer Vorratskammer. Aaron dürfte nie erfahren, dass ich Alkohol trank. Danke seiner eigenen Fahne, roch er meine wenigstens nicht. Und häufig war er selber zu betrunken, um zu merken, dass ich es ebenfalls war.

Nun war die Küche auch endlich fertig aufgeräumt. Ich hatte heute Morgen das letzte Mal etwas gegessen. Doch Hunger verspürte ich keinen. Ich war es inzwischen gewöhnt nur unregelmäßig Essen zu dürfen.

Ich versuchte mich nun also unauffällig an Aaron vorbei zu schleichen. Ich wollte mich gerne etwas frisch machen. Duschen durfte ich nicht. Er wollte nicht, dass ich ganz nackt in einem Raum stand. Hatte Angst, dass die Nachbarn gaffen könnten. Hatte Angst meinen Körper mit jemand Anderem teilen zu müssen. Ich war schließlich sein Eigentum und niemand hatte das Recht auch nur einen Hauch zu viel Haut von mir sehen zu dürfen. Die Kleidung versteckte auch meine blauen Flecken besser. Er schlug mich häufig nur an den Stellen, die niemand sehen würde. Trotzdem rastete er manchmal zu sehr aus und ich landete im Krankenhaus. Jedes Mal mit einer neuen Ausrede. Mal bin ich vom Fahrrad gestürzt, mal ausgerutscht und die Treppe herunter gefallen. Aaron machte sich dann immer in aller Öffentlichkeit darüber lustig, wie tollpatschig ich doch war und ich…ich stimmte jedes Mal in sein Lachen mit ein. Es durfte schließlich niemand merken, was hier vor sich ging. Sonst würde mein Aaron nie zurück kommen. Es war irgendwie meine letzte Chance auf eine heile Familie. Ich wollte schließlich Kinder. Wollte dieses Leben in einer Kleinstadt. Ich wusste, dass es irgendwann passieren würde. Immer wenn Aaron sich nahm, was ihm gehörte verhütete er nicht. Die Pille durfte ich auch nicht nehmen. Einmal hatte er mich dabei erwischt. Es endete mit einem Besuch im Krankenhaus.

Ich konnte und eigentlich wollte ich mich auch nicht wehren. Er machte mir Angst. Er zwang mich, bei ihm zu bleiben. Sonst würde er meinen Eltern etwas antun und ich zweifelte nicht an seinen Worten. Einmal hatte Angela Webber versucht mit mir zu reden. Sie war eine Nachbarin und hatte wie so oft einen Streit mitbekommen. Am nächsten Tag versuchte sie mich hier herauszuholen. Aber Aaron erwischte sie dabei. Keine zwei Tage später hatte sie einen tödlichen Autounfall. Sie hinterließ einen trauernden Ehemann und zwei Kinder. Es war die perfekte Familie gewesen. Angela hatte das gehabt, was ich mir die ganze Zeit wünschte und nun war sie Tod. Die Familie zerstört. Und es war allein meine Schuld. Wäre ich nicht gewesen, würde sie noch leben.  
Abgesehen davon wollte ich auch nicht von Aaron weg. Tief in mir drinnen hoffte ich immer noch, dass ich meinen Aaron aus der Dunkelheit befreien konnte. Dass es wieder so werden würde wie früher.

Allerdings wurde ich einen Gedanken einfach nicht los. Er verfolgte mich den ganzen Tag über und nachts konnte ich deswegen nicht schlafen. Es war die alles entscheidende Frage nach dem Warum. Warum hatte ich so jung schon geheiratet? Meine Eltern hatten mich gewarnt schon mit 17 zu heiraten. Doch da ich es gerne so wollte, hatten sie schließlich zugestimmt. Keiner konnte ahnen, dass Aaron sie so verändern würde. Aber das würde vorüber gehen. Er würde mich bald wieder lieben. Mich behandeln, wie seine Prinzessin. Dessen war ich mir sicher.

Fertig mit dem Waschen machte ich mich jetzt wieder auf dem Weg nach unten. Aaron würde sicherlich noch ein Bier trinken wollen und dann musste ich zur Stelle sein und es ihm bringen. Wie in Trance ging ich also auf die Treppe zu. Mit den Gedanken immer noch bei der Frage, deren Antwort alles und gleichzeitig auch nichts verändern würde. Plötzlich mitten auf der Treppe traf mich dann aber eine Erkenntnis.

„_Keiner konnte ahnen, dass Aaron sich so verändern würde."_

Das hatte ich doch eben noch gedacht. Und nun wusste ich es besser. Sein Vater muss es gewusst haben. Samuel musste es gewusst haben. Natürlich wusste er es. Immer wieder hallten diese Sätze in meinem Kopf wieder. Bis es plötzlich abbrach und ich ein verschwommenes Bild von Aarons Mutter vor mir sah. Ich hatte Mary nicht oft gesehen, da sie ja leider sehr früh starb. Aber dieses Bild von ihr, würde ich wohl nie vergessen. Ich platzte damals als ich noch klein war und gerade Aaron besuchte in das Badezimmer rein, während sie gerade duschte. Mir war das natürlich sehr peinlich und damals war es mir gar nicht aufgefallen. Aber jetzt schon. Ihr ganzer Körper war voller Narben und blauer Flecke. Überall waren sie verteilt. Bis auf in ihrem Gesicht. Damit niemand sie sehen würde, wenn sie sich normal draußen aufhielt. Kurz darauf kam sie ins Krankenhaus. Sie sei die hohe Treppe im Haus heruntergefallen. Hätte wohl mal wieder geträumt und die Stufen übersehen. Dies hatte Samuel mir und allen anderen damals erzählt. Und man glaubte ihm. Aber nun glaubte ich etwas anderes. Mein Aaron würde nie zurück kommen. Mary starb zwei Tage später an ihren Verletzungen. Samuel hatte sie umgebracht! Oh ich musste hier raus! Vielleicht kam diese Erkenntnis ja noch nicht zu spät und ich würde es schaffen zu fliehen. Ich müsste nur meine Eltern vor ihm warnen. Sie durften nicht unter meinen Fehlern leiden! Aber sie durften auch nicht erfahren, was hier passiert war. Sonst würden sie darauf bestehen, dass ich Aaron anzeige. Aber das konnte ich nicht. Ich musste hier einfach nur verdammt schnell weg!

Ich blickte auf und sah Aaron am Fuße der Treppe stehen. Er sah mir ins Gesicht und ich wusste er würde meine Erkenntnis in meinen Augen sehen. Jetzt war es auch mit mir vorbei…


End file.
